Cave
by Ilurvesfewd
Summary: Demyx has discovered a cave near by and insists on showing Zexion. Zemyx, Dexion.


"Zexion" an excited voice called. The amethyst haired boy looked up from his book to see who had beckoned him. The dirty blonde stared down at him with a big somewhat eerie grin. "Can you come with me somewhere?" he asked pleadingly.

"You have to carry me" Zexion replied smugly. He began to read his book again when it suddenly went flying across the room. "Demyx, I was reading that" the amethyst haired boy growled.

"And, you say I state the obvious" Demyx replied with a laugh. Zexion glared at him with his blue eyes.

"Don't use big words it doesn't suit you." He turned his back on the other boy and curled up into a ball.

"Come on Zexy, I promise it will be quick" the dirty blonde begged. Zexion turned around to look over at Demyx. His teal eyes were reflecting sadness off of them. The amethyst haired boy reached out to the dirty blonde slowly running the back of his hand up and down his cheek with a slight smile.

"I'll come with you" Zexion said faintly whilst still running the back of hand up and down Demyx's cheek. The dirty blonde grabbed his hand gently and kissed it softly. He then lifted him off the couch to lead him to their destination.

Zexion was led through various floras. He felt the trees slightly brushing his arms as he pushed his way through them. When they finally got out of the forest like path Zexion saw a glistening creek with wild fish swimming carelessly along it. Over to the left of the scenery appeared to be a cave that was dimly lit in neon blue. The amethyst haired boy didn't know how that was possible but apparently it was.

"So, why are we here?" Zexion asked the dirty blonde who sighed with exasperation. He laughed lightly at Demyx who was slightly glaring at him with teal eyes.

"You know, some people like to solve problems rather than make them" Demyx replied sharply.

"I'll make them and you solve them, it's called team work" The amethyst haired boy stated smugly.

"Nothing's better than team work" The dirty blonde sighed with sarcasm.

"Of course" Zexion replied ignoring the sarcastic tone in Demyx's voice completely.

"Come on, I have to show you something" He said sweetly as he held his hand out to Zexion. The amethyst haired boy looked at the hand sceptically. "Zexion, you should be way over the cooties stage by now."

"I know, I was just deciding if I should use my left hand or my right hand" he replied defensively.

"Like I said some people like to solve problems rather than make them" the dirty blonde said with a light laugh.

"I'll use both, problem solved" the amethyst haired boy said whilst clasping onto Demyx's hand with both of his.

"Wise decision" Demyx said with a laugh.

Demyx took Zexion into the cave that was to the left of the fish filled creek. There were blue crystals hanging from the ceiling of the cave. The sunlight reflected itself off of them in a spectrum of sparkling blues. It was captivating as the shining blue colours danced across the cave walls as the sunlight hit the crystals at various angles.

"What are they?" Zexion asked in a whisper. He inspected the crystals trying not to miss a single detail.

"I don't know, I just know they remind me of your eyes" Demyx replied with a smile on his face.

"They remind you of my eyes?" the amethyst haired boy asked in disbelief. The dirty blonde nodded his head with a small smile set upon his face. "My eyes don't sparkle" Zexion said with a nervous laugh.

"They do in the sunlight" Demyx stated with a soft sigh. Zexion looked over into Demyx's teal eyes and the dirty blonde just smiled at him. Demyx moved closer to him and brushed his amethyst coloured fringe to the side to look into both of his eyes. "But your eyes are still better."

"Now I have to find something that reminds me of your eyes" Zexion laughed.

"I hope it's not seaweed because that's what Axel said they look like" Demyx mumbled.

"Axel doesn't know your eyes like I do" he replied softly. Demyx smiled and brought the amethyst haired boy into a passionate kiss.

"I really do love your eyes" the blonde sighed as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love yours too" Zexion replied also with a sigh.


End file.
